What Are You Waiting For?
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: She's never going to be able to face him without that little shove. Now, do festivals count as 'little shoves? [NaruHina][post timeskip][Happy early birthday, Zhou!]


A/N; I was reading Sea of Sand by Sonnie, and discovered that I really, really needed to write something new. So, here we are. I'm the best at oneshots and songfics, so, I hope you enjoy! NaruHina forever, and all that jazz. This is set after the timeskip. Like, right after. Naruto has just returned.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, but the stories I write are and shall always be my own. Yes! -does happy dance- Oh. And I don't own the song _What Are You Waiting For?_, either. I think it might have been a song from the '80s... But I'm not sure. Anywho, the one I've heard is by **No Secrets**, so we'll just say it's by them, yes?

Dedication; This is dedicated to Zhou-Mak as an early birthday gift (because, Zhou-kun, I'm not very reliable in these areas. If possible, I'll write you something else for your birthday that day). HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!

**What Are You Waiting For?**

It is the day of the festival, and all she can think about is the one who will be there with someone else. She has not cried, and won't, because she is different now. She is much stronger, because she has trained relentlessly since he's been gone.

_Two years_, she laments, running a brush through her long navy hair, staring unseeingly into the mirror in front of her. Her movements are automatic, and she is deep in thought. Thoughts about him, and how he turned out after two years. Her heart had broken when he'd left, and, unlike anybody else in the village, she had no one to talk to about it, save maybe Shino or Tenten-san. But, she didn't know Tenten-san very well, and she'd be so embarassed to spill her heart out to her teammate. Kiba-kun was out of the question, Sakura-san was _his_ teammate, therefore, would miss him as well, and it would be selfish to talk about it to her... The pink-haired girl had her friends, and was used to speaking her mind.

But Hinata wasn't.

_-There is this girl, she looks a lot like me_

_And all she does is think about you constantly_

_But she's too shy to ever let it show_

_And I think you know-_

The kimono she donnes is a beautiful one; dark blue silk, like her hair, light lavender trimmings, like her eyes, and cream-colored waves splashing upon cream-colored shores, to match her pale skin. She had no one to fawn on her, though; no girl friends, no mother, and her sister was busy training with their father. So, she stood, tying her hair back and pinning it up in the traditional style.

Her light eyes gazed at herself through the looking glass. Her appearance didn't matter to her; she was hoping to avoid him, anyway. She was only there to represent her family. Nothing else mattered. Though, walking down the long, empty halls of the Hyuuga complex, she couldn't help but feel that longing; what if _she_ were the one going to the festival with him?

_-Now just for fun,_

_Let's pretend that it's me,_

_And I'm everything you'll ever need-_

Her father does not see her off, because it is not her first time going out to be a representitive. He wasn't there the first time, either, but she tried not to think of those things. Surely, she should be grateful she was going at all- had she not been the firstborn, Hanabi would be going, and she'd be stuck at home. Kiba-kun told her that it was good to get out sometimes, but she didn't see the point.

She wouldn't be escorted by anyone because she was a shinobi- a Chuunin. She didn't need it, nor did she feel comfortable with one. They didn't help with her stress or anxiety, only added onto it. They'd watch her relentlessly, and would note it if she said or did anything even just slightly wrong. The thought alone made her spine stiffen.

She would try to enjoy herself, even though she was just there as a landmark.

_-What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see what's going on, baby_

_There's someone at your door_

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move_

_What are you waiting for baby?-_

She hopes he will not see her. Of course, it isn't likely that he will anyway because she is the representitive for the Hyuuga clan today. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here. This was a place for parents and children, young brothers and sisters, groups of friends, elderly couples, and young ones alike. She was alone, and not meant for this place of merriment. She was so inferior that she felt it radiate from her, and she hated how blatantly obvious it was that she didn't belong.

Her head turns with a flick when she hears his loud laughter (such a beautiful sound). She quickly turns away, shrinking down in her traditional Hyuuga festival kimono, hoping he didn't see her. But in those two years, she had grown taller, and had become unique in her way of being; plus, she stuck out.

She cringes when he calls her name, and tries to ignore her leaping heart. It's becoming harder to do, because he's swimming toward her through the crowd. She feels her mouth go completely dry and her ears flood when she sees his excruciating eyes smiling at her.

_-Now here's a clue: her favorite color's blue_

_That's how she'll feel if she can't be with you_

_Cause you're the one who takes her breath away_

_When you look that way-_

She finds herself pressed up next to him, her hand engulfed in his as he drags her through the crowd of people. His grip is tight and warm, and she feels her cheeks burn scarlet. He's laughing boisterously, and all she can do is stutter his name breathily.

_-So just for fun_

_Let's pretend that it's me_

_And I'm everything you'll ever need-_

Her head cleared the minute he looked away from her. She felt shame, thinking of the look on Sakura-san's face when she sees her there, their hands together. Will she be angry? Will she be suspicious? Will she hate Hinata forever?

But, to her surprise, Sakura-san is not there. It is Neji' nii-san's team and Kakashi he leads her to. She is too stunned (and shy) to ask where Sakura-san is. Nii-san glances briefly in hers and Naruto-kun's direction, giving a curt nod, and then turning back to watch his fellow teammates quarrel; Tenten-san was shaking Lee-san by the shoulders and shouting at him.

She knew she could never be like them, those who he liked to be around. She couldn't be loud, or outgoing, or vibrant. She tried, though. But it wasn't for her. So... did that mean that _he_ wasn't for her, either?

_-What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see what's going on, baby_

_There's someone at your door_

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move_

_What are you waiting for baby?-_

Both Tenten-san and Lee-san turn to greet them when nii-san announced their arrival quietly. Tenten-san smiled brightly, her strong hands still dangerously close to Lee-san's throat. Lee-san himself did the same, and gave a little wave. Hinata let out a relieved breath when Tenten-san removed her hands from Lee-san, and put her fists on her hips. The older girl began talking, and before the younger one knew it, her fate for this night had been planned out for her. Naruto-kun (who'd never let go of her hand), waved goodbye to the elder trio, and began again dragging her through the hoard of festival-goers.

He asked her finally if she was here with anybody; she replied softly with the truth. He just grinned and continued to take her to places unknown.

_-I hear there's something good that waits for you_

_Check it out. It just might be true_

_There's so much more to her that meets the eye_

_You'll never know it if you don't try-_

They went to many different parts of the festival; they played games (he won two small plush creatures, and gave both to her blushing self), they ate many foods from different booths (pink cotton candy, which stuck to his nose, a funnel cake sprinkled with powdered sugar that covered her lips with a cloudy white hue, and, of course, ramen), and she found herself talking to him more and more, with ease. He even complimented her on her kimono, to which she had to turn away to hide her bright pink cheeks. They, after all, matched nothing on the outfit.

_Why did it have to end?_ she thought sadly, gazing down at the soft animals he'd won. For her. She blushed. The sky was turning a burn orange color, and she turned to look at her 'captor'. He was smiling contentedly ahead, his hands clasped behind his neck. He hadn't changed too much in those two years, she realized with a light smile. Thank goodness. The whisker-like marks on his face had remained (not like she expected them to disappear, or anything), and his hair and eyes had kept their vibrance.

"Hinata-chan?"

Her own eyes widened when she noticed him staring right back at her. She looked down at her feet demurely, her cheeks red-hot. "G-gomen," she breathed. He was silent for a moment as they walked along, and finally, he laughed.

_-What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see what's going on, baby_

_There's someone at your door_

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move_

_What are you waiting for baby?-_

"I'm that charming, ne?" he teased. She blushed hotter, and covered her cheeks with her hands. _How am I supposed to answer that? Does he want an answer? Is that sort of question rhetorical? What should I say?_ "So I'm not?" The girl gave a squeek and glanced at his face. He had donned large puppy eyes, an over-dramatic pout on his lips, and even his ears seemed to droop. "A-ah... N-Naruto-kun... I-I... Y-you are... You are..." She swallowed. "You are v-very ch-charming, Naruto-kun."

"Oh!" He looked surprised for another moment, and then he let out a laugh. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he squeezed tightly as they strolled along. "You aren't a bit like Sakura-chan, you know," he mused, not noticing the whispering voices around them. "You didn't hit me like she would, Hinata-chan! Thank you!"

"I-I could n-never hit you, Naruto-kun," she gasped, surprised at the very notion. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Ne... I know." He pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "Arigatou."

_-What are you waiting for?_

_Are you crazy?_

_Open up your eyes and see what's going on, baby_

_There's someone at your door_

_Her heart is racing _

_Come on and make your move_

_What are you waiting for baby?-_

- o -

- o - - 0 - - o -

- o -

**Yeah, Naruto no baka! What the hell are you waiting for???? IDIOT!!!!!**

**Just so you know (if you are wondering), yes, I do have to start most of my stories off sadly. It's my thing, okay? But... I betcha one of these days I'll surprise you all with an actual sad story. It'll pop up unexpectedly, when I've convinced you that I can't keep a story sad (I can't, but I'm still young enough to change), and then, BAM! I'll leave you all gaping at your computer screens in shock because /gasp!/ Bya-chan actually kept something depressing! **

**Then you'll fall down dead and I'll get sued. Great. **

**But I have to ask... were you worried that I'd really put him with Sakura? pssh. Not a chance. Sorry, but it's not going to happen.**

**Review, and I'll give you FREE VIRTUAL POCKY!!!**

**-Bya-chan**


End file.
